The Olympians
by ukrainianelfhorse
Summary: The Olympians are five adopted siblings with varying bad childhoods.  Arachne explains most of the necessary background info in her first chapter. Read! Please! Normal House of Night characters usually play a minor role, just so you know.
1. Zoey

**Hopefully, I will be able to write this story faster than all of my other stories. As it is, don't expect me to update this story often.**

**And just so you know, there are no trackers involved. Any new characters are already at the House of Night.**

Chapter One

Zoey

(Arachne POV)

Simba and Nala ran over to Zoey. She was so pale, and lying there unnaturally still, she looked dead. But she was still breathing. I could see the rise and fall of her chest.

"Artemis!" Hermes yelled.

Rewind.

I guess I should start at the beginning. My name is Arachne, like the girl Athena turned into a spider. My last name is Olympian. My adoptive siblings are Artemis, Hermes, Mnemosyne, and Hephaestus. We are the same age and were Marked together. We stick together, through thick and thin. Together we were invited to join the Dark Daughters and Sons, even though we don't like Aphrodite. Her name is way too stuck up. If we let Artemis, Aphrodite would one day wake up with her hair chopped off on a full moon. You get the idea.

Anyhow.

I'll start our story when we first saw Zoey. We had already been Marked for a year, but it had become routine, except when Artemis lost her temper. Even Mnemosyne's "memory attacks" became somewhat normal. Mnemosyne is the most affected by her childhood. She periodically remembers unpleasant events from her childhood.

Stevie Rae entered the dining hall with Zoey. Not only was her hair about as dark as Hephaestus's hair, her Mark was filled in.

"Who is she?" Hermes asked.

"Stevie Rae's roommate, apparently," I answered.

"She can't be that bad, then," Hephaestus said.

"Maybe Aphrodite will leave her alone," Mnemosyne dared to hope.

"I doubt it. Aphrodite hates anyone who could possibly be prettier or more popular than her. The new girl's Mark already violates that. Aphrodite will hate her on sight. Can I please chop off Aphrodite's hair?" Artemis asked.

"For the last time, Artemis, no. You would get in so much trouble. Even worse than Mnemosyne's childhood." Artemis paled at Hermes's remark.

"If you don't like Aphrodite so much, why are you a Dark Daughter?"

"So I can take her down. Within the rules, of course," Artemis replied.

"Artemis, we all love you, but you're starting to freak me out right now," I told her. "Chill with the plans for revenge." Artemis glared at me. "Do I have to get a vamp?"

"No." We went back to eating.

"Oh no, there goes the queen bee herself," Hephaestus said, motioning to Stevie Rae and company's table, which Aphrodite was walking up to.

"No, Aphrodite's not going to leave the new girl alone." We all watched, waiting for the new girl to run out of the dining hall. We'd seen it happen before.

"How many meals do you think she'll spend elsewhere?"

"Ten," Artemis replied.

"None," Mnemosyne said. "I think she's strong."

"Five," I said. "Aphrodite is mean." Aphrodite left and went back to her table. The new girl stayed put.

"I win," Mnemosyne said.

"I'll go up and meet her. I can't wait until a class or some other time. You guys stay here," I said, and got up.

"Uh, Stevie Rae, I might already be scared of them," the new girl said. I guessed she was talking about the Dark Daughters.

"Not all of the Dark Daughters are as evil as Aphrodite," I told her. "I'm Arachne Olympian."

"Arachne, what are you doing here? Don't you belong with your siblings?"

"We were curious. Not many new fledglings stay here after their first meeting with Aphrodite. I have seen more than you. What is your name?"

"Zoey Redbird," the new girl answered.

"Zoey, a word about Aphrodite, fake everything except happiness around her. It's what we do."

"You? Even though you're a part of the Dark Daughters and Sons?"

"Artemis's secret desire has something to do with Aphrodite's hair and scissors. We figured that Aphrodite would be less mean to us if we accepted her invitation." Mnemosyne screamed a bone-chilling wail. I looked over to see Hermes scoop her up and run out of the dining hall. "Not all of the Dark Daughters are like Aphrodite. Now, I need to talk to Mnemosyne." I ran out of the dining hall after Hermes and Mnemosyne.

"Hermes?" I whispered during the silence after Mnemosyne's screams. "How is she?"

"She'll be alright," Hermes replied. "I still need your help, even though she's calmer." I walked over to them.

"Don't," Mnemosyne whispered, pleading. "Please don't hurt her."

"Mnemosyne, it's Arachne. You're far away from there." I knelt next to her.

"Arachne?" Mnemosyne asked, sitting up. "I am safe?"

"Yes," I answered. "You're safe."

"Where are we?"

"Outside the dorms," Hermes answered. "Everyone else is still eating, it seems."

"Let's get back to our table and finish eating," I said. "We still have some time."

"Okay," Mnemosyne said, standing up. "Let's go back, and you can tell us about the new girl."

"Fine," I said, getting up. "Let's go." We walked back to the dining hall and to our table.

"It's about time," Artemis complained.

"Mnemosyne had to calm down and you know how bad guys are at doing that, Artemis," I said. "Just chill and be patient." She stuck her tongue out at me. "That's really childish," I told her.

"About the new girl," Hephaestus prompted.

"Her name is Zoey Redbird and I think Aphrodite invited her to one of the Dark Daughters rituals. Yes, she is scared, but she might come. We'll just have to wait and see."

"Is that it?" Hermes asked.

"Was I supposed to ask her more or let Mnemosyne be not calmed down? I chose Mnemosyne. Zoey knows me, kind of, so if you are introducing yourself, mention that you're one of my siblings. Mnemosyne, she knows your name, at least."

"Thanks, Arachne, I think." I smiled at Mnemosyne.

"Oh, quit being a blonde," Artemis told Mnemosyne.

"I am a blonde!"

"Artemis, if your hair was less red, you'd be a blonde, too," Hephaestus said. "You and Nemy have the two lightest hair colors." Artemis bent down, towards her boot. Hermes slid her knife across the table to Hephaestus.

"Hermes. My knife," Artemis said.

"I have it," Hephaestus replied. "And I can give it to a vamp if I need to."

"Drat." I smiled.

"Artemis, you should know by now that if you are going for your knife, Hermes has probably already given it to one of us or a vamp," I told her. "And why do you want your knife?"

"I don't like being called a blonde. My hair is clearly red, not blonde."

"I wasn't calling you a blonde; I was telling you what I saw. There is a difference," Hephaestus said.

"Oh, whatever, Hephaestus."

"Chill, both of you," Hermes said. "And I suppose you will want your pen back, Hephaestus."

"Yes, I suppose I will, Hermes," Hephaestus said. "But I don't need it right now. Artemis, is it safe to give you back you knife?"

"I suppose so." Hephaestus slid her knife back across the table. Artemis slid it back into her boot.

"I wonder how many times we can say the word 'suppose' in one conversation," Mnemosyne said.

"I suppose many times," I answered. "We've used it four times already."

"Wow," Hermes said. "Shall we meet in our normal spot in, say, half an hour?" He was talking about our "family time."

"Sure." We got up and went our separate ways, to regroup later. I wanted to catch up with the Erin, Shaunee, Damien, Stevie Rae, and Zoey to ask them about eating with us at supper the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. So you've met (most of) my new characters. Tell me what you think. Please? It makes me update faster. You just have to tell me either that you liked it or that you hated it (I really hope not).<strong>

**~ukrainianelfhorse**


	2. Hermes

**I have finally finished typing Hermes's first chapter! As I got no reviews, I hope you liked Arachne's chapter and you were just waiting for the next chapter to review. But, please, review!**

**On to the story!**

Chapter Two

Hermes

(Hermes POV)

Arachne has finally finished writing her chapter, and now I'm writing mine. For a girl who crochets quickly, she sure can write slow. I'm Hermes, second to be adopted.

School is boring. I don't know why I have to go. I learned all that I need to live on the streets as a kid. I can talk and (almost) act like a normal kid. I say almost. I have like a magnetic attraction to things that aren't mine. But I always give it back, unless it's food. I don't give food back.

Now I'm going on and on and skipping around like Arachne. Privately, I think she has a few pieces of yarn loose.

I guess I'll start my chapter after school. Zoey has fencing with Hephaestus, Damien and me and the horse class with Artemis and me. Lenobia assigned Zoey to Persephone, one of the best horses. After class, I introduced myself to her.

"Hi, I'm Hermes, god of thieves, tricksters, and travelers and messenger to the gods. Is this your pen?" I held up her pen. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself." Zoey nodded and took her pen. Artemis ran up to us.

"Hermes. You. Took. My. Favorite. Arrow!" Artemis yelled.

"That wasn't me! It was Mercury!" Yes, I just blamed my cat.

"Mercury was acting under your orders!"

"You can't prove it!" I shot back. Shoot. She knew I had told Mercury to take her arrow.

"Hermes," Hephaestus said to me "run." Artemis took out her bow. I ran. When I got to the trees, I saw Mercury and picked him up while still running.

"Mercury, you weren't supposed to let her know it was gone!" He just meowed at me. I saw a flash of golden fur: Simba, Artemis's cat. I jumped backwards, and then continued running, the trees flashing by. Simba missed me. If he had got me, I would be wearing many scratches.

"Hermes!" Arachne yelled. Well, I wasn't looking forward to supper, even though it was one of my favorite times of the day. Arachne would weave my pant legs together and probably my left hand into my pocket. And Artemis would be glaring at me. She can be downright scary at times. It doesn't stop me from borrowing her stuff, however.

"Hermes!" Mnemosyne yelled. Shoot. I must have passed Arachne. Or maybe not "shoot." I started to slow down and ran towards Mnemosyne. I had run all the way to the stables. Well, at least Lenobia is usually there to protect me. Mnemosyne was standing just inside the tree line. I slowed to a walk.

"Yes, Mnemosyne?" I asked.

"Arachne and Artemis are both pretty mad at you. Keep a low profile at dinner," she said. "And do whatever Arachne says."

"Is Arachne being nice?" I asked. If Mnemosyne tells me to do what Arachne says, I don't need to fear.

"She's only being nice because Erin, Shaunee, Damien, Stevie Rae, and Zoey are eating with us." We started walking to the dorms.

"Oh. I'll try to restrain my inner thieving urges." Her hair fell down out of her high ponytail. I had taken her ponytail holder.

"I would like my ponytail holder back, Hermes." I gave it back. She pulled her blonde hair back up.

"You look better with your hair down, Mnemosyne," I told her. "What? Growing up with four girls, I gain opinions like that. I just usually keep them to myself."

"Nice, Hermes. Just don't take anything around Arachne or Artemis. Artemis will use her bow and Arachne will lose her temper." Yikes. If Arachne was hot tempered like Artemis, everyone would be hopping and my hands would forever be in my pockets. Lucky for everyone, Arachne is slow to anger, but you should still be careful not to anger her. I usually try to stay away from her stuff. Usually. Her crocheting needle was currently in my possession.

"Hermes, what did you take?" Hephaestus asked, coming up to us.

"What?" I asked.

"Arachne is saying that she'll weave your hands into your pockets for a week. What did you take?"

"I took her crocheting needle. Why? Is she using it?"

"Most likely," Hephaestus said. "You might want to keep a low profile."

"Great. I now have two of my sisters mad at me."

"All I can say is that you're lucky that we're having guests at our table for supper. Artemis and Arachne will at least be civil around other people. I can't promise that they won't gang up on you later, but you'll at least be able to eat," Hephaestus said.

"Yes, the all important food," I replied. "I will try to be good, as long as I get food." Mnemosyne smiled.

"I'll never get you guys' fixation with food," she said.

"Well, I have a good reason, at least," I said. Mnemosyne smiled again.

"Yes, I know you do," she said. "Hephaestus doesn't."

"I'm growing. Does that count as a good reason?" Mnemosyne and I laughed. Artemis came up to us.

"I'm glad you're having fun," Artemis said. "Hermes, I want my arrow back."

"About that…" I started. "Mercury, where did you put it?" Artemis smacked her forehead with her palm.

"You don't know where my arrow is." Her eyes narrowed. "I want it back before tomorrow, or Simba will stalk you." Mercury jumped out of my arms. Hopefully, he was getting Artemis's arrow. Neither Mercury nor I wanted Simba to stalk me. Simba isn't nice. He should have been named Scar, not Simba.

"Hermes, I was using that crocheting needle. I need it back." Arachne spoke quietly and slowly. I was in deep, deep, doo-doo.

"It's in my room." It wasn't, but I wasn't about to tell Arachne that. I just wanted to get away from her.

"Send Mercury to get it."

"He's getting Artemis's favorite arrow. Only he knows where it is."

"I'm not letting you out of my sight, Hermes. Send someone else to get it." Uh-oh. I couldn't run, because Arachne would weave my pant legs together. I was in deep, deep, deep doo-doo. It was so bad that it wasn't even funny.

"Arachne, can you live without it for a little bit longer? It's almost supper time. He can get it after supper. You can't crochet during supper anyways," Hephaestus said. Thorn walked up to us and meowed.

"Hephaestus, it must be supper time. Your cat's complaining again," Mnemosyne said. Hephaestus picked Thorn up.

"Hephaestus, what are the chances that the cat that chose you has the same hair and eye color as you?" Arachne asked.

"Well, it's obviously possible. I mean, look at Hephaestus and Thorn," Mnemosyne said.

"Mnemosyne, you're being a blonde. That's what Arachne just said," I told her.

"I try not to be a blonde," she said.

"You fail." Artemis can be really mean, but we all put up with her. It's all really an act. She thinks she has to be mean in order to stay whole. I'll let her tell you more during her chapter.

We all walked to the dining hall, ready for one of my favorite times of the day. Damien, Stevie Rae, and Zoey were already sitting at our table.

"Hermes, put your left hand in your pocket," Arachne said. I stuck my hand in my pocket and she wove my pocket and shirtsleeve together. "Do not break my stitching," she warned, "or I'll weave both hands in and your legs together."

"I won't," I promised.

Sliding into my seat, I almost fell because I couldn't use my left hand.

"What's wrong with your hand?" Damien asked me.

"Arachne's mad at him. He took her crocheting needle," Hephaestus answered for me, then left to go get food.

"I'd ask Mercury to get it, but he's getting Artemis's favorite arrow," I said.

"Do you ever stop taking things that aren't yours?" Stevie Rae asked.

"No," I said. "Today alone, I have borrowed or told Mercury to borrow Arachne's crocheting needle, Artemis's favorite arrow, Zoey's pen, Mnemosyne's ponytail holder, and Damien's garlic toast." I shoved the garlic toast in my mouth.

"Hey!"

"That doesn't quite count as borrowing, Hermes," Mnemosyne said. "You don't give food back." Hephaestus set a tray in front of me. "Hephaestus, that garlic toast is Damien's."

"Why am I not surprised?" He picked up the garlic toast and gave it to Damien. The Twins (Erin and Shaunee) walked up to our table.

"I just realized that I don't know all of your names. Arachne and Hermes I know, but I don't know the rest of you," Zoey said.

"The red head is Artemis, the blonde is Mnemosyne, my roommate, and Hephaestus is Hermes's roommate," Arachne said.

"You chose names from Greek mythology, except for Mnemosyne."

"Actually, I chose my name after the Titan 'Memory,'" Mnemosyne said. "We all did choose our names from Greek mythology.

"Hephaestus, why are you so cute? In Greek mythology, wasn't Hephaestus ugly?" Erin asked.

"Yes, but I chose Hephaestus because I like swords."

"No one can beat Hephaestus with a sword."

"What about a stick?" Damien asked.

"That has not been tested."

"So what is your position on the Dark Daughters and Sons?"

"If Aphrodite got the boot, we would all be happy. No one, in truth, likes Aphrodite."

"You hate her?"

"Yep," Arachne said.

"Good," Erin said.

"We're not alone," Shaunee finished. Rebecca, Mnemosyne's cat, walked over to us. She jumped up onto the bench next to Mnemosyne.

"Hey, Becky," Mnemosyne said. "Rebecca is normally a very shy cat. She rarely comes around large groups, like the dorms after school and the dining hall during mealtimes." Rebecca walked onto Mnemosyne's lap and started to purr.

"Where are my tater tots?" Shaunee asked. I didn't answer. My mouth was full.

"Hermes, is your mouth full?" Arachne asked. I shook my head. I know, I lied. "Open your mouth," she said. I swallowed the tater tots, and then opened my mouth.

"Hermes has a thing about taking things that aren't his," Hephaestus said. "The more he trusts you, the longer it'll take until he returns it. Except for food. Food is never returned."

"Be glad food is never returned," Mnemosyne said.

"What's up with Artemis?" Stevie Rae asked. Artemis was glaring at me.

"Mercury took her favorite arrow," I said. "I officially have two of my sisters mad at me."

"Who's Mercury?"

"My cat," I replied. "He can sneak into the girl's dorm better than I can."

"He's currently getting Artemis's favorite arrow, which Hermes was stupid to borrow." Arachne spotted the crumb of a tater tot on my tray. "Hermes, put your right hand in your pocket." Crud. I stood up. I didn't put my hand in my pocket.

"I'll see you later," I said, then walked out of the dining hall. Mercury came up to me, after checking that no one followed me. I picked him up.

"I'm in deep, deep, deep doo-doo, Mercury." He started to purr.

* * *

><p><strong>And so you meet most of the cats of the Olympians. Coming in the next chapter: Hephaestus and Damien fighting with sticks!<strong>

**Review and tell me what you think! Did I succeed in making this a very funny chapter?**

**~ukrainianelfhorse**


	3. Sticks

**I've finally gotten around to typing the next chapter. As always, don't expect me to update regularly.**

**But please, enjoy the story!**

_**Note**_**: I apologize for the words spelled incorrectly. I spelled them how Hephaestus says them, not spelled correctly.**

Chapter Three

Sticks

(Hephaestus POV)

I watched Hermes walk out of the dining hall. Nemy moved to stand up. I stopped her.

"Let Hermes be," I said. "If we let him be, he may decide to return the items."

"Sure, listen to Hermes's roommate," Artemis said. "You usually take back what Hermes borrows from you."

"I take it his 'borrowing' is normal?" Erin asked.

"Yes," Nemy said. "At least it isn't as bad as it used to be. Things would disappear for months. Now, it's just days."

"And he doesn't take food as much."

"Hephaestus, that's because he usually sits next to you and Artemis."

"You know what, Arachne? I don't think he would take your food or Nemy's food if he sat next to you," I countered.

"Nemy?" Zoey asked. She had stayed quiet for most of supper.

"It's my nickname for Mnemisine," I replied. "I don't like long words." I used to mispronounce everything. If it was a long word, I mispronounced it. I stopped using long words after my parents started beating me for mispronouncing words.

"Why don't you like long words? You should expand your vocabulary," Damien said.

"I don't talk about it."

"There's a lot we don't talk about," Arachne said.

"Too many bad memories," Nemy whispered. Becky meowed at her.

"Quit moping!" Artemis said. "You're not helping yourselves, wallowing in old memories." I watched Nemy's blue eyes darken.

"Come on Nemy, let's get you outside." She stood up and followed my outside.

"Hey, Mnemosyne, Hephaestus, what's up?" Hermes asked, dropping out of the tree. It had a stump, so Hermes could climb up with one hand.

"Damien started us to thinking back," I said. "I thought I'd bring Nemy out before she remembered more."

"That was probably a very good idea," Hermes said. "Is Arachne still mad at me?"

"She'll be alright when you give her back her crochet hook."

"The problem is that it's in my left pocket." I couldn't help but laugh. Nemy and Hermes joined me.

"Maybe Arachne will believe you," I said.

"And pigs might fly," Nemy replied.

"I think pigs are more likely to fly," Hermes said.

"Hermes, you're in trouble, then."

"Yeah, I am." I noticed that Hermes was holding Mercury.

"Did Mercury get Artemis's arrow?" Mercury jumped down and ran away. Then, in a little bit, he came back with an arrow. "That answers my question. Mercury, you might want to give that to Artemis." He ran into the dining hall.

"Who's cat had the arrow?" Zoey asked, coming out of the dining hall with Stevie Rae, Shaunee, Erin, and Damien.

"That was Mercury," Hermes said. "He's returning Artemis's arrow."

"Zoey! It is nice to see you fitting in so well," Neferet said, walking up to us. "When you see Artemis, please tell her that Lenobia is looking for her." She was speaking to Hermes, Nemy, and me.

"We will," Nemy replied.

"Thank you," Neferet said, and then walked away.

"So, Hephaestus, do you want to see if you can be beaten at stick fighting?" Damien asked.

"Sure," I replied. "Nemy, you might want to leave." She nodded and walked away. "Nemy can't watch sword fighting. We found that out during our first week here."

"I got the sticks!" Hermes said, running up to us. He had two sticks about the same length and build as a foil. Damien and I each took one.

* * *

><p>This is too embarrassing. I lost. I'm the best with a foil, but give me a stick and I'm totally helpless. I don't know why.<p>

"I won?" Damien asked, surprised.

"Damien won?" Hermes asked. "Wow, Hephaestus, I didn't know you could lose."

"Shut up, Hermes."

"Thank you for my arrow, Hermes. Next time, I will be forced to take drastic measures," Artemis said, coming out of the dining hall. Drastic measures would mean that Simba becomes Hermes's permanent shadow.

"Hermes, I've detached your sleeve from your pocket," Arachne said. He pulled his hand out of his pocket.

"And here is your crocheting needle," he said, handing it to Arachne. "I didn't know you were using it."

"Hermes!" Arachne said, starting to laugh. "It was in my basket, obviously in use!" I joined Arachne in laughing.

"Hermes, why do we put up with you?" I asked.

"Because I'm your brother?"

"That was a rhetorical question," Arachne said. Hermes is honest and funny and had the easiest childhood. His parents abandoned him. The rest of us were abused in some way, shape, or form. We put up with Hermes because he helps us get through each day. Without Hermes, I would still be Griffin, the shy, scared little boy whose parents taught him he had to be perfect. But now I'm Hephaestus, the teenager who knows its okay to make mistakes. Hey, one day I might even be able to actually pronounce longer words. Probably not anytime soon, but one day.

Hermes smiled. You've got to love my brother. He's my best friend and roommate. Nemy came back.

"Are you done?" she asked.

"Yes," I said. "I lost."

"I'm sorry, Hephaestus," she said, smiling. "Sticks don't seem to be your thing."

"Nemy, there wasn't that much difference between the sticks and the foils we use in fencing."

"Wow," she replied. My little sister was laughing at me! Arachne's phone beeped at her. She took it out.

"Shoot! Poopy! Rats! Scalpels!" That is the closest Arachne gets to cussing.

"Scalpels?" Damien asked.

"She hasn't explained that one yet," I replied.

"Artemis, quick, go see Lenobia. Family visitation day is tomorrow."

"Oh, dear. Hermes, stay away from my stuff," Artemis said. "And you had better listen."

"For once, I will," he replied. Artemis ran to go see Lenobia.

"Family visiting day is very stressful for Artemis," I explained. "Her birth parents are allowed to come see her, as long as other adults are with her. But the sight of her birth parents brings up things Artemis isn't ready to deal with yet. That's why she sees Lenobia. It helps her be able to deal with things better."

"Okay."

"Family visitation?" Zoey asked.

"Your parents come to see you so you can see each other. Our adoptid parents are okay, but Artemis's birth parents 'forget' her new name and are absoley horrid," I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Why am I so mean to Hephaestus? He can barely pronounce his own name!<strong>

**Please! Please! Review! If you review, I'll be inspired to write more!**


	4. Family

**Thank you to my one reviewer, my best friend. Honestly people, when your best friend is your only reviewer, that's a little sad. I'm not saying anything against you, **_**animorphsfreakgirl**_**, I'm saying something against everyone else who's reading this and not reviewing.**

**After that little tangent, let's get on with the story.**

Chapter Four

Family

(Artemis POV)

Even the mention of family visitation day sets me on edge. I scare myself sometimes when I'm on edge. It really isn't good. And that's why I go see Lenobia.

Not even my adoptive family knows what I do at the stable. I just am not quite ready to tell them. It's all to help everyone, and that they do know.

I arrived at Lenobia's. She lives in the stable, so I use the terms "stable" and "Lenobia's" interchangeably. Lenobia walked out.

"Artemis! There you are!" Lenobia said. "Did you get my message?"

"No. I came because tomorrow is family visitation day." She nodded.

"Serenity is ready for you." I walked into the stable, to the stalls and found Serenity. Serenity is a large, calm, cream colored mare. As far as I am concerned, Serenity is the best horse at this House of Night. Serenity saw me and nickered.

"Hey, girl, I missed you," I whispered to her. I stepped into the stall. As always, Serenity had made one big pile in the far corner of her stall. She always pooped in the same spot. I stepped out and grabbed the pitchfork. It didn't take long to scoop the poop.

I grabbed a brush and started brushing Serenity. She closed her eyes. I knew she enjoyed being brushed.

"Hermes took my favorite arrow today," I told her. I held my emotions in check. "I missed it earlier, when I was practicing archery. But he returned it, so I guess it is okay." That wasn't what was bothering me. "Tomorrow is family visitation day. I hate my parents. But they visit me anyways. Serenity, they shot at me. I was always able to dodge, but that meant no marks for me to show. Serenity, I hate feeling helpless, like they made me feel. Why couldn't they have left me alone? Thanks to them, I was never really innocent and trusting. Why should I have been, when my birth parents shot at me?" Serenity had opened her eyes and looked at me with her big eyes. "I know, I should forgive them. But I can't. Not yet. Not until their worst arrow, my favorite arrow, breaks." My favorite arrow was the arrow that they shot when someone saw. But they didn't believe me when I said that it wasn't the first time. It was, however, enough to get me removed from that house, but not enough to prevent them from seeing me.

"Serenity, why did they shoot at me? I never did anything to them. I was an angel, and they shot at me. Serenity, why?" I half expected her to speak. "They hated me. That's why. I hate them too."

I put Serenity's brush away and got her saddle and bridle. Riding is calming. Lenobia walked by.

"Artemis, I thought that I would teach you to ride bareback today. Don't bother putting the saddle away, however. I'll put it away later."

"Okay," I said. So instead of putting the saddle on Serenity, I left it on the rail. I took Serenity's reigns and led her to the arena.

I'll leave my riding lesson at that. Why would I tell something my siblings don't know to an unknown reader?

* * *

><p>On family visitation day, everyone wakes up a little earlier so that we can see our families at a comfortable time for both parties. I wake up earlier anyways. But that doesn't matter, because I don't have a roommate. I think Neferet is waiting before she gives me a roommate.<p>

Arachne knocked at my door.

"Are you awake, Artemis?" she asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "I'm too nervous to sleep," I whispered. I would never tell anyone that. My siblings don't even really know what was so bad about my old home, just that my childhood was better than Mnemosyne's childhood. And it was. I only got hurt once and I was an only child. Mnemosyne was the oldest of three and was hurt many times. I don't know much else. She hasn't said anything other than that.

I opened my door. Arachne had pulled her hair back with one of her cool bands that she wove. I don't think any of my siblings have really explained that. All of us have a cool ability. Arachne can weave things with her mind. Hermes can run super fast. I think Hephaestus's ability is to be unbeaten at sword fighting. Mnemosyne's ability is her memories. And mine is the ability to control wild animals. I lose control of my control when I get really mad, however. And that's where my birth parents come in.

They refuse to accept the fact that I am no longer their daughter Diana. If there's one thing that truly bothers me, it's being called Diana. I am not Diana. Diana was helpless, scared, and angry. I am Artemis. I am not helpless or scared. And I pretend to have anger issues so no one gets close enough to hurt me. But when my birth parents call me Diana, I get mad. And if they call me Diana enough, I use my ability.

It's always accidental. I never purposely use it. I don't want to hurt anyone. But when I get really mad, I open my mind to the wild animals and they attack whoever I'm mad at. I can't control them until I've calmed down. And then it's too late. People are hurt.

When I'm calm, I can open my mind and mentally talk to the animals close to me. It's very difficult, but I've practiced enough that I can do it for a short period of time.

I stepped out into the hall. Mnemosyne stood in front of her door, looking scared. Mnemosyne and I don't like family visitation day. Mnemosyne is scared that she'll remember in front of everyone's parents. I have to see my birth parents who abused me. Why would I want to see them?

"Are you ready to go?" Arachne asked Mnemosyne and I.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Mnemosyne replied. We walked down together, Arachne, Mnemosyne, and I, to meet Hermes and Hephaestus.

"Good morning," Hermes greeted us. I glared at him. No morning is ever good, especially not on family visitation day.

"I think Artemis woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Arachne said. Hermes smiled.

"She's just not a morning person," Hephaestus said. It's true. There is no way that I'm a morning person. If anyone messes with me in the morning, they've got me wielding my knife to deal with. I don't like waking up before I have to.

"Are we ready?" Arachne asked. _Ready to see my birth parents? No! Someone, please, kill me now._ We walked to the main building. I stood behind Hermes and Hephaestus, because I was shorter. I didn't want my birth parents to see me.

"Arachne! Mnemosyne! Hermes! Hephaestus!" my adoptive mom, Rachel Robbins, said, hugging them. That was the other reason I stood in the back. "And there you are, Artemis." She hugged me and I stiffened. "How are you all?"

"We're good," Arachne replied.

"That's good," Steve, our adoptive dad, said. He didn't hug us.

"Diana!" my birth mother said. "You've grown since I last saw you!"

"My name is Artemis. Diana is no more."

"You will always be Diana to me."

"Diana is dead!" I shot back. "She died when I was Marked. I am Artemis!"

"Artemis, outside," Arachne said. "And, Mrs. Jones, I suggest you quit calling my sister by a name that is no longer hers." I walked outside. My birth parents followed me. Stupid. If you have to call me Diana, don't call me Diana outside.

"How is school, Diana?" That was it. I was done being called Diana. My control snapped. I was a part of the night birds, the bats, the cats, the wolves, and the horses. We were mad.

"We attack!" an owl said. The birds attacked the pitiful humans. A voice came, sounding as if it were far away.

"Hermes! Get Artemis out of here! Hephaestus, help me beat back the birds!" The bats attacked. Someone screamed.

"Artemis, chill!" We knew no Artemis. The girl was picked up and carried far away. She could not see her targets anymore.

Suddenly, I was separate from the animals. A memory came to me. A little girl was lying in a woman's arms. She felt safe and happy, like I had never felt. The woman spoke.

"Sleep well, Rebecca. I'll see you in the morning." The memory faded. I was myself again. Hermes was carrying me, unsure of what to do.

"Hermes, you can set me down, now." He set me down. We were near the horse stable.

"You're okay, sis?" he asked.

"I'm fine." He left me, running back to the others. "I'm sorry," I whispered, knowing no one could hear me. I knew someone had gotten hurt. I walked back into the stable, to talk to Serenity.

* * *

><p><strong>Not everyone is as they seem. Artemis is like that. What do you think of her?<strong>

**Please review. I won't update until I get another review.**

**Please?**


	5. Memories

**Sorry this took so long, but what can I say? School, school, school, and a big school project.**

**Anyhow, I have typed here Mnemosyne's first chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Memories

(Mnemosyne POV)

I sent to Artemis one of my favorite memories of my mother. I just recently found out that I could send memories. I've been experimenting with Hermes. He's my favorite brother. The memory I had sent to Artemis was one of the last happy memories I had of her, my mother.

What I think sets my childhood apart from those of my siblings is that I knew how happy we once were. Hermes's parents never loved him. My parents loved me, until Father started drinking. But the memories of that time are too difficult for me to deal with right now.

I'm the only Olympian who hasn't shared anything about how bad my parents were. Hermes's parents abandoned him. Hephaestus's parents expected him to be perfect, and beat him when he wasn't. Arachne's parents treated her as a slave. Artemis's parents caused her to be scared, and she hates being scared. I haven't told them anything. They saw my bruises and broken arm for themselves.

Hermes ran back to us. He didn't have Artemis with him, so I figured she was near the horse stable. The birds and bats had flown away after I sent Artemis my memory.

Zoey walked out of the building and saw us. "What happened here?" she asked, noting Arachne and Hephaestus's scratches.

"Artemis," I replied. "She lost control."

"Is there anything I can do?" Neferet asked.

"You can ban Mr. and Mrs. Jones from visiting Artemis. They refuse to call Artemis by her name," Hephaestus said.

"That seems rather drastic," Neferet replied.

"Artemis has enough problems with her temper. They just make it worse," Arachne said.

"I beg you, let us continue to see our daughter," Mrs. Jones pleaded. Her words took me back.

"Rebecca, you were wrong to run," Father said. Even from here, across the room, I could smell his stink. He had been drinking again. He stepped towards me. I screamed, hoping someone would hear me. "No one can hear you, Rebecca," he said. I looked for a place to run. Father blocked the only exit.

"Becky?" Ryan, my baby brother, said. "Why you scream?"

"Father startled me, Ryan," I told him. "Go back to bed." He walked back to his room to continue his nap. I tried to keep the younger ones innocent of Father's actions while he was drunk. At ten, I was keeping Charlotte and Ryan safe and innocent. If it weren't for me, they would lose their happy years too quickly.

"You shouldn't have screamed, Rebecca. You woke your brother up," Father said. "Come here," he ordered. I shook my head.

"Leave me alone," I whispered. "I didn't mean it."

"Evil child!" he yelled, though not loud enough to wake Ryan again. "You always mean everything for bad!" He was confused because he was drunk. He walked over to me. I was too scared to move.

"Mnemosyne," someone whispered. "You are at the House of Night." The scene in front of me faded to black. I opened my eyes. Arachne knelt beside me. I was lying on grass.

"I am safe," I whispered to myself. I sat up.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Neferet asked.

"No. I am not ready yet." I stood up and helped Arachne up.

"Mnemosyne will only speak when she's ready, and then probably to Hermes first," Arachne said.

"What's up with Mnemosyne?" Zoey asked, walking up to us.

"I remember events from my childhood. But I'm not detached from the memories like most people are, I'm reliving the memories. With my childhood, that's enough to make anyone scream," I replied. I could not survive without my siblings. Neferet walked away.

"And that's why you came to the Robbins house," Hermes said. "Mnemosyne was the last one to be adopted."

"I was adopted two years ago, just a little while after I was rescued. That's how we all view being taken from our birth homes," I said.

"Except for me," Hermes said. "I was taken to the Robbins home off the streets."

"Arachne, you said you were a part of the Dark Daughters, right?" Zoey asked.

"I implied it, Damien confirmed it," Arachne clarified.

"Okay. I'm considering going to the ritual tomorrow."

"Aphrodite did invite her," Hermes said to me.

"This is bad, knowing Aphrodite," I whispered to Hermes. I sent him the memory of my first meeting with Aphrodite.

"Out of my way," Aphrodite snarled at me. I jumped out of her way, running into a wall and jarring my still-broken left arm. Her ever-present friends followed in her wake. I knew they could see the terror in my eyes.

"Hey, Mnemosyne, ignore them," Hermes said. "They have to put down everyone who could possibly be as pretty as them. It's a complement to have her be mean to you. I've seen their kind before." The memory faded.

"You're right, Mnemosyne," Hermes whispered back to me. "And I was right then."

"Should we tell Zoey how Aphrodite will act, or should we not tell Zoey?" I whispered to Hermes.

"Let's not tell her, so that we don't run the risk of Zoey not coming to the ritual. The Dark Daughters needs more nice people." I agreed with Hermes's reasoning.

"We'll see you at the ritual," Arachne said. "Ready to find Artemis and Hephaestus?" she asked Hermes and me.

"Yep," I replied. "I'll go look for Artemis at the stables. She's usually there on family visitation day."

"We'll meet by the trees in front of the girl's dorm," Arachne said. "Hermes, why don't you follow Mnemosyne?"

"Okay," he replied. "Come on, Mnemosyne," he said, walking to the stable. "How are you doing?"

"The day went better than I expected. Artemis's temper kept my mind off the past." _The bad past,_ I silently added, _after Mama died. Before Mama died is the good past._

"That's probably the only good thing that came of it."

"The other good thing is that Mr. and Mrs. Jones might be banned from visiting Artemis."

"I forgot about that. That would be another good thing, because it would further limit the number of times Artemis loses her temper."

"Yes," I said. We walked in silence a while. I put my hand in my pocket. "Hermes, where is my ponytail holder?"

"Do you absolutely positively need it?"

"Hermes," I said, laughing. "My hair is getting in my face! Yes, I need it!" He shot my ponytail holder at me. I love my brother. Only he would take my ponytail holder and then shoot it at me to give it back. I pulled my hair back into a low ponytail. Mama liked to do my hair, before she got sick.

"What are you thinking about?" Hermes asked.

"I'm thinking about my birth mother. Mama's favorite thing to do was to do my hair. She spent so much time playing with my hair that my sister felt left out. Mama was our sunshine. When she died, she took our laughs with her." I said no more. I didn't want to think about my life after Mama died. Father never smiled after Mama died.

"I'm sorry your mother died, Mnemosyne," Hermes said. "It sounds like you really loved her a lot."

"We did. And then she got sick and died. My family was never the same after she died." Father started drinking when the reality of Mama's death sank in. It was then that my life went from bad to worse. Father was a good father until he started drinking.

"Mnemosyne. Cheer up," Hermes said. "Unless you want me to make you laugh."

"You wouldn't dare tickle me!"

"I'm going to tickle you!" I laughed, and then remembered.

"You can't hide forever, Rebecca," Father said, slowly walking closer to my hiding spot. I almost stopped breathing. "I'll find you eventually, evil child. Give up." He was never reasonable drunk. I had done nothing, and yet he wanted to punish me for something. My eleven year old brain couldn't comprehend why.

"Father, please!" I begged. "I am innocent!"

"You are not! You let your mother die!" He made me feel guilty for Mama's death. He blamed me.

"I tried to save Mama, Father!" And then he found me. I ran from him, hearing me crash through the forest behind me. I never looked back, though I knew I would have to go back to protect Charlotte and Ryan. If I left, they would be left alone with no one to protect them. They were still too young to be left with Father. Father would make them grow up too fast. I couldn't leave them, not yet.

"Mnemosyne!" someone called, sounding as if they were far away. The forest faded to black. I got the sense that I was lying down. "Can you hear me?" I opened my eyes and sat up. Hermes sat next to me. "Are you okay?" Hermes asked. I shook my head and he hugged me. I felt safe. My two brothers, Hermes and Hephaestus, are the only guys to make me feel safe. I protected Ryan. Father hurt me. I never developed a relationship with Steve Robbins. And I've always been a little shy around people I don't know.

"Thanks," I whispered. "Thanks for listening and being here for me."

"You're welcome, little sister," Hermes said. We stood up and walked the rest of the way to the stable.

**I am reluctantly evil. Sorry, Mnemosyne! I had to make your father evil and then kill your mother. It just worked out that way.**

**And if you're wondering, all Mnemosyne and Hermes feel for each other is normal brother and sister affection, nothing more. And it will never develop into anything more. So do not ask me for it to develop into anything more!**

**Review? Please? I won't post Arachne's chapter until I get at least one more review!**


	6. There is no topic

**Here's the next chapter. In addition, here's a big thanks to all of my reviewers. Reviews keep me writing.**

**I do not own anything or anyone you happen to recognize from the House of Night books.**

Chapter 6

There is no topic…

(Arachne POV)

We've come in one full circle. All of the Olympians have written their first chapter, and now I'm writing my second. I feel the need to explain something, but there's nothing to explain now. All of my siblings have explained everything that I could explain.

The only thing that no one has explained is how my birth family treated me. I was the youngest daughter of three and everyone looked down on me. They treated me lower than dirt. My parents and older sisters made me do everything. I cooked. I cleaned. I did everything, except for my sisters' homework. That was the only thing I didn't do.

My parents were famous for their parties. However, I was the one who got the house ready for the parties. Without me, none of the parties would have been as big of the success that they were. I did everything. I found the recipes. I cleaned the whole house. I organized the decorations and snacks. Then my parents didn't even allow me to look at the party while the guests were there. A guest finally realized there was a third daughter who was a slave in her own home. That's when I was rescued. I was the first to come to the Robbins' home. Hermes arrived a few months after me.

However, I'm missing the point of this chapter. I'm not telling just my life story.

There is a reason why I don't like Aphrodite. She reminds me of my birth sisters: stuck up, snobbish, mean, pretty, and able to get away with anything. My parents didn't "see" any of the bad things they did. Aphrodite doesn't do anything bad in front of the vamps.

Here I go, off the topic again. I do this a lot. My siblings just have to put up with my squirrel brain.

Back on topic now. Maybe.

"Has Mnemosyne always remembered so vividly?" Zoey asked me. We were walking to try to find Hephaestus.

"It's only some memories that she remembers vividly," I replied. "Some memories are normal. I think the worst ones are the ones she relives. But we don't know."

"Does she talk about her birth home?" Zoey asked.

"No. Artemis and Mnemosyne don't talk about their birth homes to us much. Artemis talked about it maybe once, with a few hints here and there. Mnemosyne has never talked about it. She is, I think, too scared. All we know is that she wasn't an only child and someone at home beat her hard enough to break her arm and bruise her for days. If she seems scared, she has a very good reason to be scared."

"Nemy does have a very good reason," Hephaestus agreed, walking up to us. "Hi, Zoey."

"Hi," she replied. Cobweb walked up to us and meowed at me.

"There you are, Cobweb," I said to her. "You let Hermes take my crocheting needle yesterday," I said, glaring at her. She looked like she was laughing at me. "Cobweb!" I picked her up.

"She's making fun of you again, Arachne," Hephaestus said. "Your cat is a joker." He smiled. "She's a funny cat." Cobweb purred. "In addition, she unnerstans us."

"All cats do, goofy," I said. "It's just that we can't understand them." Cobweb climbed up onto my shoulder.

"Looks like Cobweb will be walking with us," Hephaestus said. A gray tail waved in my face.

"Cobweb, control your tail," I told her. Her tail came to a rest on my ear. "Cobweb," I sighed, smiling, "you are a goofball."

"Cobweb and Mercry are both funny," Hephaestus told Zoey. "The girls might not get to see it, but I share my room with Mercry and his fledgling. He is the funniest cat you will ever meet."

"Try sleeping with Cobweb," I said. Cobweb purred into my ear. "Thanks, Cobweb."

"Is your cat normally like this, Arachne?" Stevie Rae asked, walking up to us.

"Unfortunately, yes," I replied. "She loves to make fun of me."

"Are you headed to the school ritual, too, Stevie Rae?" Hephaestus asked.

"Yep! Can I walk with you?"

"Sure. We'll be making a detour to meet up with Hermes, Mnemosyne, and Artemis, though," I replied.

"That's okay. Damien and the Twins said they'd meet us at the school ritual," Stevie Rae replied. Mnemosyne walked up to us, alone.

"Where are Hermes and Arachne?" I asked her.

"They're putting Artemis's horse in her stall. Serenity is so big!" Mnemosyne exclaimed. She has a thing about big things. We don't quite get it, but she's Mnemosyne, my baby sister. Not that she's that much younger than I am, but still. She's my sister. "Apparently Artemis rides whenever she goes to the stable."

"Riding can be relaxing," Zoey said. "My grandma had a horse, until he died. I had so much fun riding him."

"And here we are!" Hermes said to us. Artemis was walking beside him. I stifled a smile. Once again, Hermes came out of nowhere.

"I'm sorry," Artemis whispered to Hephaestus and me. I hugged her. She stiffened, but didn't pull away.

"You are my sister, Artemis, and you couldn't help it. As far as I'm concerned, the animals were never called," I whispered back.

"Thank you," she whispered. I let her go and she stepped back.

"Leave Artemis alone right now," I said. "She needs some time alone." Stevie Rae closed her mouth. We soon arrived at Nyx's Temple.

"Hurry up!" Damien called from the steps in front of Nyx's Temple. "If you don't hurry, you'll be late!" We followed Damien inside. Zoey and Stevie Rae followed Damien to where the Twins stood in the circle. Artemis, Hephaestus, Hermes, Mnemosyne, and I walked over to another part of the circle. We were just in time.

**Sorry that was such a short chapter. Arachne didn't want to write. She wanted to crochet and keep Hermes from taking other people's stuff.**

**Same deal as always: at least one review before the next chapter.**

**Hermes is the narrator of the next chapter.**


End file.
